Nothing ever turns out right
by Katgrl
Summary: This is a Harry potter 6th year story but the story revolves around Ginny, some parings are Hr/R and G/H And G/?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar character, plots, or settings  
  
A/N: I know I should be working on my other fanfic but I felt like writing this one. To be totally honest, I have no idea what is going to happen in this story so be patient with me.  
  
"Peeves, stop that, no seriously stop" Ginny murmured in her sleep. She was having a wonderful dream of her sitting in as open field with lots of multicolored flowers and she was watching a man running with several kids. Now that she was awake she couldn't remember what any of them had looked like. The annoying finger continued to poke her, finally an annoying little voice joined in with the poking.  
  
"Ha, I told you it would take more then 20 times to wake her"  
  
"Ron!" Ginny screamed launching off the bed; she saw Ron and Harry beaming over her.  
  
"Mum wanted us to wake you for breakfast, we have that meeting with dads boss today, remember?" Ron said as Ginny rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Crap, I forgot about that, leave so I can get dress!" She commanded them. She jumped out of bed and started fetching several objects of clothing then throwing them on the bed. She ran to her bathroom and took the shortest shower ever, as she stepped out of the bathroom she put on a simple white shirt and blue jeans, then overtop of it she put on her wizard robes, she lightly brushed her hair before running down the stairs.  
  
"We were starting to get worried, Ginny dear. You normally never sleep in this late!" her mother wailed as Ginny sat down at the table.  
  
'What time is it?" Ginny asked  
  
"Nearly 11. You dads boss should be hear in about an hour or so. Your brothers, Harry and Hermione are all outside right now. Why don't you go out there with them? Just don't get dirty" Ginny rolled her eyes. She was 15 and her mum was still saying, do not get dirty.  
  
Outside Fred, George, and Harry were flying around throwing a quaffle to each other, Ron and Hermione were sitting under one of the trees below them, not paying the least bit of attention to anyone but each other. Ginny ran to the shed and grabbed her shooting star; She flew up in the air and stole the quaffle as it flew between Fred and Harry.  
  
"Hey Ginny" Harry said enthusiastic  
  
She flew towards him and gave him a sideways hug. The two of them have been going out since the middle of her 4th year.  
  
"Hey Handsome, can I play?" She asked with her am still around him.  
  
"Sure now maybe we can have a game. 2 against 2, what do you think guys?" Heading the question to Fred and George.  
  
"No way, I'm getting away from you four. Yall are grossing me out with all of this luvey duvey crap. I mean look at those two down there, Hermione is practically on top of his lap, Were leaving, bubye" George said as the two landed. And placed their brooms away.  
  
"Lets make a note of that, if we ever want them to go away just start to make out," Harry remarked  
  
"Hmm, do they even need to be around?" Ginny asked. She was about to kiss him before someone yelled 'kids!' They hastily broke apart and flew bake to the ground. Ginny saw that Ron and hermione had separated and it looked as if they were only talking.  
  
"Come on kids, he's here" They scurried inside and sat down on the couches in the Weasley living room.  
  
"Welcome minister Fudge, sit down sit down" Mr. Weasley said leading Cornelius Fudge to a recliner then sat down in front of him.  
  
"Minister, I'm sure you know my son, Ron and his two friends, Harry and Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Yes sure made a fool out of me last year didn't you. Thank god that whole you know who ordeal is done and finished." Fudge said shaking head with each of them.  
  
"And I'm not sure if you remember my other children but this is Ginny, Fred and George." He pointed to the remaining red headed children.  
  
"Nice to meet you" He shook their hands also. "Now what I've been meaning to talk to you all about is that I have decided to resign my position as Minster of Magic. Everyone will be promoted to the next rank above him or her and you are now in charge of the Muggle abuse sector. Your son Percy is now secretary to the protection of the wizard's safety office.  
  
"Excellent, excellent, who is now the Minister?" Mr. Weasley asked  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, of course" Looking at the shock on the kids faces he added in  
  
"Don't worry your school will be still functional. Mrs. McGonagall will be your new Headmistress. I am sorry but I am going to have to make this meeting short. I still need to see a few more families before I leave off to America for a business meeting" Fudge shook each of their hands again before Disapperating.  
  
"Congrads dad" Ginny broke the silence. She jumped up off the sofa and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thanks but I wonder what would make him to want to give up that position. Now that You Know who is gone I don't see why he still fears" Mr. Weasley Inquired.  
  
"Hmmm, who knows but I'm going to owl Percy and congratulate him" Mrs. Weasley stood up and walked to their new owl, Masil.  
  
"School starts in 3 days and we still haven't gotten you alls supplies yet. How about we go to Diagon Alley and Finish up all the shopping today" Mr. Weasley implied.  
  
"We'll go along. We need to check up on the store anyways," Fred said. After their 6th year of Hogwarts they used the money Harry gave them to max produce thousands of jokes and tricks. They hid all of them in the forest behind their house and only taking them out whenever they had a customer. After their last year at Hogwarts they took all of their profits and the left over money of Harry's and bought a space in Diagon Alley, now they are almost as popular as Zonko's and have made thousands of Galleons with the shop.  
  
The group used Floo powder to get to Diagon All, and then went straight to Gringott's to get their money.  
  
"Come on I want to go to the pet store. I need anew owl," Harry had told them as they left the group. Ginny didn't go along because she needed a new wand because it snapped during the war. Her wand wasn't the only thing lost. Hedwig was killed, and even though Harry missed her, he figured it would be best to still get a new one.  
  
Ron stayed outside making the excuse he was claustrophobic while Harry and Hermione went inside. Harry took a close look to all of the inhabitants of the store and finally headed toward a black owl, which was sitting on a perch that had a sign on it that said 'Jackie'.  
  
"Hello, Jackie" Harry Said as he stroked her feathers.  
  
"I will take her," He said to the witch who was sitting behind the counter.  
  
As she took his money, they heard the bell that sits above the door ring. Thinking that it was Ron, Harry and Hermione turned around and were about to say something but instead of Ron's fiery red hair they saw a flash of Silvery blond hair.  
  
"Malfoy" Harry growled  
  
"Hello Potter" Malfoy replied in a mock innocent voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry snarled  
  
"Since when was it a law that I'm not allowed to go into a store? Anyways I'm just here because father said that I was allowed to buy a pet for myself at Hogwarts, I'm thinking maybe an owl, they are awfully helpful" Malfoy said with a very sophisticated voice.  
  
Harry ignoring him said good day to the lady and dragged Hermione and his owl out of the store. Ron was not right outside but they found him talking to Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown who were a few buildings away. They finished getting the rest of their stuff then met Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny back at Gringotts. Where they used Floo Powder to get back to the burrow.  
  
  
  
"Send me an owl if anything new arises" Mrs. Weasley hugged her two kids and then Harry and Hermione, they stepped on the train and dropped their trunks and the 2 owls, a Crookshanks, and Ginny's new Kitten, Sam in one of the compartments before they started walking around and greeting everybody. Once the train started moving they headed back to their compartment and Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch while Ginny and Hermione talked about studies.  
  
"Can I sit with you guys? No other compartments are open" A meek voice came from the doorway. Ginny looked up and saw a small boy with mosey brown hair, his eyes were a very dark green, darker then Harry's and had a smile that couldn't seem to leave his face.  
  
"Sure come sit next to me," Ginny said.  
  
"Thanks" He headed over to Ginny and sat on her left while Harry was to her Right.  
  
"So are you a first year?" Hermione asked, he nodded  
  
"My older brother goes here, he is a 3rd year Gryffindor. I came from a muggle family so my family was very shocked when we were both excepted." He told them  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm Rob Harris, My older brother is Tyler"  
  
"I'm sorry but I have never heard of your brother. We are in Gryffindor also, I'm Ginny, this is Hermione, Ron and Harry," She pointed to each of them. " They are all 6th years but I am a 5th. I hope you make it into Gryffindor" Harry and Ron both enlightened him about quidditch while Hermione and Ginny taught him a few simple spells along the way back. By the time the train had stopped, rob was very excited about Hogwarts and didn't care about how much work this year would evolve.  
  
Hagrid's voice boomed over the group of Hogwarts students once they stepped of the train. The first years went one way while the rest of the school went the other. The carriages with the invisible horses pulled them up to the school and in no time they were sitting down waiting for the sorting ceremony.  
  
Name after name was called and finally Rob Harris was called. A small section of the Gryffindor table, that none of them had ever talked to before started cheering. It didn't take much thought to know that this must have been Rob's brother.  
  
"I hate to say it but I feel bad" Ron said as Tyler Maple got put into Hufflepuff  
  
"Why's that?" Harry inquired  
  
"To not ever notice Rob's brother before, how ignorant to be a prefect and not even know half of the house," The rest of the group nodded then turned to Professor McGonagall who was about to start her speech.  
  
"Welcome students, as most of you all know Our headmaster was forced to leave us so he can help everyone as Minister of Magic" Many first years looked confused while older Muggle born looked shocked.  
  
"No Worry students, I will be the new Headmistress, The new deputy headmaster will be Professor Snape. But on a Happier Note let us greet our new teachers, Professor Swope to replace me in Transfiguration and Professor Black for Defense against the Dark Arts" Some people flinched. Even though Sirius Blacks name had been cleared, many people still feared him. The few who knew Sirius well enough clapped loudly.  
  
"Let me not stall you any longer, let us begin our feast" The plates before the kids filled with food. Everyone filled his or her plates and everything seemed to be heading to be a pretty good time. It ended after 2 hours or so and the four houses departed with their Prefects to fall asleep in the comfy beds in their dormitories. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own no familiar; characters, plots, or setting.  
  
  
  
"Ms Weasley, you are late again" Professor Swope said as Ginny rushed into the classroom and sat next to Colin Creevey.  
  
"I'm Sorry Professor"  
  
"Anyways, back to what I was saying…." Exactly what he was saying Ginny didn't care. She mealy fell into her usual daydreaming. Her normal daydreams usually included Harry or Quidditch. Today the only difference was that she started off thinking about her new schedule. This year she decided or take Business& Home life for Wizards and Witches, Taught by Professor Ralala, A short middle aged man that resembled professor Sprout. Being that not many kids wanted to take it, She took it with 6th and 7th years also. Hermione and Ron took it but Harry couldn't because his grades weren't very good in portions and divination. As far as 5thyear Gryffindor's she only knew that Colin and Regine were taking it. They were her friends but she normally liked to hang out with her brothers and his friends more then them.  
  
The class ended slowly and she went to History ofmagicand then Business & Home.  
  
The first thing that Ginny noticed as she sat down was who was in her class; Colin, Regine, Ron, Hermione, Hannah Abott, A Slytherin, 2 Ravenclaws, and…Draco Malfoy.  
  
Why the hell is he taking this class? Ginny thought in her mind. She was so curious she almost went as far as to ask him why. She started to stand up but the teacher entered the classroom, and she sat back down.  
  
"Welcome students, this will most likely be one of your easiest class this year. You will be taught in the latest fashions of making quick Galleons and being able to take care of your home. I would like for you each to take out your textbooks and turn to pages 23, please read about Currency then answer the 5 questions at the end of the text. Once you are done come up here and I will assign you your next assignment." He told them. Oh boy. Written work, Ginny thought as she took out her book, parchment, and a quill.  
  
It didn't take long to finish up the work and she was the first one done.  
  
"Good Job, Ms Weasley, Will you wait a second."  
  
She stood to the side and by now Hermione was done and she was waiting next to Ginny. Then Malfoy.  
  
"Alright, Ms Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. Come here." He dragged them to a corner of the room and handed them a small box.  
  
"Your next assignment will be that you two are going to attempt to run a household together. One would be the homemaker the other will be running a business." Ginny looked at Draco and snarled. Why must I run a…family…with him?  
  
" Inside this box, are several documents explaining the situation and also telling you everything you will need to know about the business. Behind the school are a few 2-3-room apartments. You do not have to live in them, but you must both eat all your meals there and at least meet there for an extra 2 hours or so each there. They are already furnished and I expect that you should start this project soon it is due in a month. The family with the best business will receive 2 one hundreds in my class. You are free to go." He finished and headed over to the next group.  
  
" Meet me at the apartments after dinner today, let get this stupid thing over with as soon as possible." Ginny told Malfoy before grabbing her stuff and heading out the door.  
  
Ginny finished her meal early and headed out to where the apartment was supposed to be. She waited and about 10 minuets later Malfoy showed up.  
  
"You got the box?" She asked him and he nodded and showed it to her. Once he opened it she discovered that a pair of keys with the number 12 on it where in there. They headed inside the building and down the hallway to room 12.  
  
"Lets get this straight right here, right now. I am not the least bit happy about this project; I am planning on doing as little of this work as possible for it. I'll meet here for meal, fine and the 2 hours a day I don't care, but no more then that. Let me just run this business and I won't screw with you too badly." Malfoy told Ginny before they entered the room.  
  
"That's fine with me, Lets see what this place looks like" She took the key from Malfoys hand and unlocked the door. She had to admit, it wasn't that bad of a place. There was a small kitchen/dining/living room then a back room with two beds and a dresser in it. All of the rooms had random Magical devices that you would normally find in a wizards house. Ginny recognized the percentage of them.  
  
"Not too bad" Ginny said aloud. Malfoy snarled and sat down at the table and started to examine the papers. Feeling like exploring still, Ginny went to the kitchen section and opened up the cabinets. Inside was a set of dishes, cups ands several cooking pans. The fridge was packed with food, and Ginny suspected that it was enchanted so that it would always be filled.  
  
"Want anything?" She found herself asking the 16 year old crouching over one of the documents on the table.  
  
"Just a glass of water please." As Ginny retrieved a cup and started putting ice in it she was shocked at how civil they were being to each other. She placed the cup of ice water next to Malfoy on the table. He mumbled a thanks and she sat across from him.  
  
"Here you should read this. This regards the whole house keeping part" Malfoy handed her a sheet of parchment and she read it instantly.  
  
It basically went as followed:  
  
Dear student:  
  
For this project you must prepare a meal for you and your partner for each meal, each day. The house must be kept tidy and your 'home' will be inspected every so often. Your teacher will give you a certain task once a week that you will be required to complete in order to pass. We give you permission to stay in the house if wished but we do not stress it. Enjoy your time and do not worry about food. It will refill whenever it is empty.  
  
Simple enough. Ginny thought to herself  
  
"Anything else I should know of?" She asked Malfoy. He quickly glanced at the other papers before shaking his head no. Well since I have to still be here for about another 2hours might as well see what it has for entertainment. Ginny stood up and walked over to the 'living room' a cabinet stood in the far corner and inside was several games and books. The games included; exploding snap, Wizards Chess, Gobstones, and a few muggle games. Ginny picked up one of the books, it was entitled Dracula. Ginny had heard of this book from Muggle studies and thought it sounded quite interesting. She started reading it and it didn't take very long before se was completely absorbed.  
  
"Weasley, I'm leaving, my two hours are up. I'll leave you with the key, tomorrow for the two hours we can just meet exactly after dinner." Malfoy told her, he threw the key into her palm and walked out. She placed a piece of paper to save her spot then glanced at the wizard clock on the wall, As soon as she looked at it, a voice said in her mind, 7:PM.  
  
Good if I leave now I can still hang out with Harry. She thought before leaving the book on the chair and exiting the apartment.  
  
Author Note: I know this story probably seems really corny but I was short of idea. Oh well, for good fan fiction read my other story, lost and Confused or read the story I am helping my friend write under the pen name; Avezkat. 


End file.
